


Emergencia Médica

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emergency room, Established Relationship, M/M, Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Camus tiene un pequeño percance en la intimidad de su alcoba y Milo tiene que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital. MiloxCamus. Sorry not sorry.





	

# Emergencia Médica

—Camus… por favor… perdóname.

El aludido no respondió. Prefirió cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y removerse nerviosamente sobre su asiento.

—Te prometo que nunca volverá a suceder.

Camus abrió ligeramente su mano izquierda para poder ver a Milo por entre sus dedos.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder —cerró los ojos al percatarse del patético modo en el que se rompió su voz—. Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así.

—Camus… —repitió el otro—. Por favor.

El francés evitó mirar a Milo nuevamente. Temía que encontrarse con su despechado rostro arruinara todo el odio que sentía hacia él en esos momentos. No. Ya lo hablarían más adelante, cuando estuviese más tranquilo, cuando la fiebre cediera y se sintiera mejor.

El nombre de Camus fue llamado por una bocina y al instante Milo se paró de su asiento y corrió en dirección a una enfermera que le ofreció una tabla con clip, una pluma y un par de formatos. Milo regresó a su asiento a lado de Camus y comenzó a llenar las hojas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que llenar estas cosas ahora? —gruñó—. Se supone que ésta es la sala de emergencias.

Aunque Camus guardó silencio, alzó ligeramente el rostro para ver a Milo mientras llenaba los espacios en blanco de aquellas hojas. Se sonrojó al instante en el que el otro parpadeó varias veces y apretó los labios. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar a qué pregunta había llegado. Después de fruncir el ceño y chasquear la boca, Milo decidió que no valía la pena andarse con rodeos y escribió algo que Camus no tuvo problemas en adivinar.

Objeto foráneo alojado en el recto.

Todo ocurrió hacía un par de horas en la intimidad de su habitación. Aquella no era la primera vez que utilizaban juguetes sexuales, e incluso el objeto de perdición ya había sido estrenado un par de meses atrás. Lo curioso era que, cada vez que utilizaban el discreto vibrador de color azul, Camus pensaba que quizá —sólo quizá— deberían cambiarlo por uno que tuviese una base ancha, ya que el delgado extremo podía fácilmente perderse en el interior de su cuerpo. Desafortunadamente, los prudentes pensamientos no permanecían mucho tiempo en la mente de Camus y solía descartarlos una vez que caía dormido en los brazos de Milo. No tardó en convencerse a sí mismo de que, si ya lo habían utilizado sin peligro, no había motivos por los cuales preocuparse. Nunca imaginó que la torpeza de Milo provocaría un accidente que los llevaría a la sala de emergencias más cercana.

Camus tardó varios minutos en percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Estaba tan sumergido en las deliciosas sensaciones de su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que Milo dejó de moverse ni mucho menos cuándo dejó de hablar. Incluso después de que Milo le explicara lo ocurrido, Camus permaneció quieto en su lugar esperando a que su pareja continuase con su labor. Fue sólo hasta que se percató de que las manos del griego temblaban nerviosamente sobre sus rodillas que pensó que al menos una de ellas debería estar en el otro extremo sujetando el vibrador.

Como era de esperarse, Camus estuvo renuente a solicitar la ayuda de un especialista y fue sólo hasta que pasó una hora y media llena de vanos intentos de liberarse del estúpido juguete que aceptó que no podrían hacer aquello por su cuenta. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo se recostó en la parte trasera de su automóvil mientras Milo le condujo a toda prisa al hospital.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada del sábado y el pobre de Camus estaba sentado en una incomodísima banca esperando a que Milo acabase de llenar el formato y se lo regresara a la enfermera. Una vez que concluyó con el trámite, Milo se sentó de nueva cuenta a su lado.

—¿Camus?

—Por dios, Milo —gruñó—. ¿No te puedes callar aunque sea por un minuto?

—La enfermera dijo que esperásemos —respondió sin alterarse por el mal humor del otro—. Nos llamará en unos minutos.

Camus exhaló y contó hasta diez. Una parte de él quería disculparse con Milo por tratarle de un modo tan cruel, pero otra tenía un vibrador atrapado en el trasero. Después de todo, si había alguna buena excusa para tratar mal a tu compañero, debía ser esa. Ya se disculparía cuando el constante zumbido del vibrador dejase de resonar en sus oídos.

Quiso erguir su espalda, pero el movimiento ocasionó que el objeto frotase su interior en una zona que aún no estaba desensibilizada. Emitió un largo quejido y se recargó cansadamente sobre el hombro de Milo.

—¿Sigue encendido?

—Sigue encendido.

—Esa es una buena marca de baterías —murmuró para sí y, de no ser porque no quería ni moverse, Camus le habría dado un tremendo golpe en la nariz.

—¿Camus Gosselin?

Milo se levantó inmediatamente y le ofreció a Camus su ayuda para levantarse. Caminaron lentamente hacia un enfermero que les esperaba detrás de una amplia puerta blanca. Antes de que dieran un paso más, el hombre se interpuso en el camino de Milo.

—Lo siento, señor. Únicamente pueden pasar los familiares directos.

—Está bien —aclaró prontamente Camus—. Es mi esposo —dudó—, vivimos en unión civil.

El enfermero releyó el expediente y buscó la información que confirmara aquella respuesta. Debió haberla encontrado, pues pocos segundos después les permitió el paso.

—¿Requieren una silla de ruedas? —preguntó descuidadamente el enfermero.

—No —respondió Camus al instante—. No, está bien así.

—¿Estás seguro, Camus?

—Llevo dos horas así. Puedo aguantar unos minutos más.

El enfermero se alzó de hombros y les guio hacia un pequeño cuarto con varios instrumentos médicos y una cama de revisión en donde le indicaron a Camus que debía sentarse. Revisaron rápidamente sus signos vitales y le hicieron una serie de preguntas con respecto a su historial médico.

Una vez que terminó la revisión, el enfermero les pidió que esperasen en aquel lugar a que llegase el médico. La pareja obedeció en silencio y, después de cinco minutos que les parecieron eternos, entró una doctora con el expediente entre sus brazos.

—Buenas noches —saludó—, o más bien días. ¿Cómo nos encontramos?

Camus frunció el ceño y dejó que Milo se encargase de responder al sarcástico saludo.

La mujer comenzó a leer cuidadosamente el expediente y Camus tuvo que darle crédito por la inexpresividad de su rostro. Hubiese jurado que lo menos que recibiría sería una sardónica sonrisa.

—Por favor recuéstese —Camus obedeció y la médica comenzó a oprimir su abdomen en diferentes puntos—. Dígame si hay dolor en alguna zona.

Si bien Camus sintió incomodidad, en ningún punto sintió dolor. La mujer asintió satisfecha y revisó nuevamente el expediente.

—¿A qué hora ocurrió el incidente?

—Como a medianoche —respondió Milo.

—Hicieron bien al venir tan pronto —por unos segundos Camus pensó que estaba siendo sarcástica—. Muchos no vienen sino hasta uno o dos días después.

—¿Muchos? —preguntó Camus.

La doctora asintió.

—Este caso es mucho más común de lo que la gente cree, señor Gosselin —anotó algunas palabras en el expediente y le pidió a Camus que se incorporara—. ¿Qué clase de objeto es el que tiene alojado?

De un brinco Milo le ofreció la arrugada cajita del vibrador. La doctora revisó el trozo de cartón y, esa vez, no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Qué joven tan previsor…

Camus quiso comentar algo semejante a que un hombre verdaderamente previsor no habría perdido un vibrador en el culo de su pareja, pero supuso que el comentario estaba de más.

—Intentaremos retirar el objeto aquí mismo, pero si está demasiado profundo o es difícil de sujetar tendremos que recurrir a una cirugía —Milo palideció—. Descuide, no es común que lleguemos a eso. Generalmente los objetos salen casi por sí mismos una vez que se seda al paciente. Le administraremos un calmante y le tomaremos unas radiografías para confirmar que todo esté en orden. Después procederemos a darle una anestesia local e intentaremos remover el objeto. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Camus respondió sumiendo su rostro entre sus manos. En esos momentos sólo se le ocurrió una:

—¿Por qué a mí?

La mujer se atrevió a posar su mano sobre su hombro.

—Le prometo que todo estará bien, señor Gosselin. Sólo debe tener un poco más de paciencia.

—¿Y si requiero cirugía?

—Sería un procedimiento relativamente sencillo. La recuperación es más tardada, pero tampoco es algo que deba preocuparle. Además, al tratarse de una emergencia, el seguro de su trabajo lo cubrirá.

—¡¿El seguro?! —volteó rápidamente hacia Milo—. ¿Diste mi seguro?

En ese momento no pensó en la ironía de que generalmente reprendía a Milo por gastar más dinero del necesario y que ahora estaba molesto con él por hacer precisamente lo contrario.

—Sabes que esto es caro, Camus.

—¡Mi jefe se enteraría! —gritó y la conmoción provocó que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Milo en tono conciliatorio—. Pondré los datos de mi seguro.

Camus quiso recordarle a gritos que trabajaban en la misma estúpida compañía, pero de repente se sintió desvanecer y si no cayó de golpe en la cama de revisión fue porque la doctora le sujetó a tiempo.

—Por favor tranquilícese, señor Gosselin —pidió con el tono más sereno que pudo—. Si no requiere cirugía pueden pagar con crédito; de lo contrario les aconsejo que utilicen su seguro. Puedo llenar los formatos enmascarando el incidente.

—¿Entonces pondrá que Camus tuvo hemorroides?

—¡Milo!

—¡Señor Gosselin!

Camus cerró fuertemente los ojos y dejó caer todo su peso en la cama. Aquella tenía que ser la peor madrugada de toda su vida.

* * *

—Camus… por favor…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en las pestañas de Milo quien, desnudo, maniatado e hincado sobre su cama le suplicaba por una muy ansiada liberación. Camus lo admiraba de lejos, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una cajonera.

—¿Ya te cansaste? Si apenas llevas hora y media… —alzó su mano derecha y, antes de que Milo pudiese decir más, le mostró un pequeñísimo control remoto—. Creí que serías más paciente.

Camus sonrió mordazmente al recordar su espantosa noche en el hospital. A final de cuentas todo salió bien. El vibrador fue recuperado al primer intento y la única secuela con la que quedó fue un severo adormilamiento en el trasero. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces; dos semanas en las que Camus se rehusó a realizar cualquier actividad sexual con Milo. No es que aún tuviese dolor; era sólo que aún no conseguía el objeto que necesitaba para su venganza: una bala vibradora con mando a distancia y un cordón lo suficientemente largo para evitar que volviera a pasar algo como lo de esa noche.

El juguete llegó diez días después de que lo pidiera por internet y fue sólo entonces que Camus accedió a jugar con Milo nuevamente, dejándole en claro que esa vez lo harían a su manera.

Parecía ser que Milo aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, puesto que accedió a la propuesta de Camus con mucho más entusiasmo del que se esperaba. Gracias a eso ahora tenía a su esposo temblando ante él, con un grueso hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su boca y con una desatendida erección que no hallaría alivio sino hasta que Camus lo decidiera.

Oprimió un botón en el control remoto y la bala aumentó su intensidad de vibración. Milo arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un lastimero quejido.

—Camus… ya… duele. Ven… por favor.

El francés respondió subiendo nuevamente el nivel de vibración.

—Deja de quejarte y sé un buen niño. Aún te falta hora y media para compensar lo que me hiciste pasar.

A decir verdad, la espera tampoco era sencilla para Camus. Sus pantalones le constreñían dolorosamente y si cruzaba las piernas era para disimular sus temblores. Era difícil mantenerse en línea teniendo semejante visión ante él.

La temblorosa cadera de Milo cedió por el cansancio y por unos instantes pretendió descansar sentándose sobre la cama. Camus frunció el ceño y apagó el vibrador por completo.

—No seas desobediente, Milo. No me obligues a castigarte.

Milo repitió nuevamente su nombre, esta vez con un tono aún más suplicante; no obstante, levantó nuevamente las caderas y regresó a su posición inicial. Camus no sabía si su sumisa actitud se debía a la culpa, a su orgullo o si simplemente estaba disfrutando de aquella situación tanto como él. De cualquier forma, no tenía intenciones de parar hasta que Milo dijese la palabra de seguridad o se cumpliesen las tres horas.

Camus sonrió y encendió nuevamente el vibrador.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG... si... no sé qué me poseyó para finalmente escribir esto. Pero lo hice. Lo hice. Gracias al cielo nunca he estado en una sala de emergencia, ni mucho menos he tenido algo atrapado en el culo... así que espero no haber escrito muchas incoherencias. Es sorprendente la cantidad de artículos que describen la metodología para retirar objetos atrapados en el recto. Ha de ser un pasatiempo muy popular.
> 
> Decidí manejar a estos dos en una relación ya más estable y es por eso que me basé un poco en el universo de Love and Marriage, en donde Camus no cree que algún día se pueda casar con Milo. Afortunadamente, tanto él como yo fallamos en adivinar que las uniones civiles entre homosexuales se permitirían en Grecia para el 2015. Aún le falta mucho a ese país en cuestión de derechos LGBT y definitivamente una unión civil aún carece de muchos beneficios en comparación con el matrimonio, pero algo es algo.
> 
> Y... yap. Lo siento, Camus!


End file.
